universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Steven Star/Elite Warrior Battle Royale Announcement
When Elite Warrior Battle Royale is finished, I will continue the series in the form of Downloading Content. As confirmed by Mr. Domion, possible DLC are hinted. Five pack of DLC are currently being planed. The first pack is the 6 runner-up of the First Empty Slot. With the total vote of all of the Empty Slots, it’s came to the fact that the first 6: Empty Slot 1 *'Hans Solo' - 17 *'Jimmy' - 16 *'Buck' - 14 *'Mrs. Incredible' - 14 *'Swagmaster' - 14 *'Elite Beats Agents' - 13 *Kenshi - 12 *Saki Tsuzura - 12 *de Blob - 12 *Liu Kang - 11 *Rikku - 11 *Filia - 11 *Vector - 10 *Vitruvius - 10 *Seifer Almasy - 9 *Sol-Badguy - 9 *Sharla - 9 Empty Slot 2 *'Nacho Libre' - 13 *'Chiro' - 12 *'The Terminator' - 11 *'Sailor Venus' - 11 *'Cassandra Alexander' - 10 *'Eve' - 10 *Jafer - 9 *Venom - 9 *Pai Chan - 8 *Johnny Joestar - 8 *Demon King Dabura - 8 *K’ - 8 *Colonal Radec - 8 *Erron Black - 7 *Oogie Boogie - 7 *The 9th Doctor - 7 *Quote - 7 *Gunvolt - 7 *Iron Man - 7 *Emerl - 7 *Kung Jin - 6 *Baconator - 6 Empty Slot 3 *'The Joker' - 6 *'Aang' - 6 *'Korra' - 6 *Randall - 5 *Sparx - 5 *Gigan - 5 *Mike Tyson - 5 *Mina Majikina - 5 *Doctor Hooves - 5 *Grim - 5 *Jack Frost - 5 *Strong Bad - 5 #Spawn - 5 *Toa Tahu - 4 *Skipper - 4 *Epic Mickey - 4 *Ted - 4 *Rapheal ’12 - 4 *Duck Dodger - 4 *Michael De Santa - 4 *Franklin Clinton - 4 *Black Mage - 4 *Frank West - 4 *Arthur - 4 *Kat - 4 *El Tigre - 4 *MegaXLR - 4 *Asuka Kazama - 3 *Willy Wonka ’05 - 3 *Malificent ’14 - 3 *Rodrick Heffley - 3 *UmJammer Lammy - 3 *Xianghua - 3 *Klilk - 3 *Old Snake (Charge to Naked Snake) - 3 *Invaded Zim - 3 *Lyn - 3 *Pyron - 3 *Golden Darkness - 3 *Clutch Powers - 3 *Vald - 3 *Joanne Dark - 3 *Bobobo-Bobo - 3 *Dexter - 3 *Flapjack - 3 *Mike Hagger - 3 *Doomguy - 3 *Ichigo Kurosaki - 3 *Johnny Bravo - 3 *Geno - 3 *Alex - 3 *Squidward - 3 *Death the Kid - 3 *Bayonetta - 3 *Prinny - 3 Beside the third part, which suffering from a tie-breaker, each previous characters will be in a DLC Pack. And obverse the first pack will be currently being develop. Here’s the main detail: *Characters: Han Solo, Jimmy, Buck, Mrs. Incredible, Swagmaster and the EBA. *Stages: (Currently) TF2’s Mario Kart Map and Wonderworks’s Cosmic Coaster. *Assist Trophies: (Currently) Mr. Domino Right now. The second one is being current done and I’m planning for more DLC with the second and third one. (But need a tiebreaker.) And yes, the four one will be suggestion only. See ya! By the way, guess the charge of Stocking Rose's new look: Category:Blog posts